Multiver's Travels YGX Ch5 Part1
Welcome to Duel Academy Lilia laughed at Multiver as he set his black cowboy hat over his eyes, "Do you ever not sleep on flights?" Multiver smiled at her from beneath his hat, "I never sleep on flights when I'm flying alone." "So you only sleep when I'm with you?" "Or someone else capable of catching a plane out of the air." Lilia laughed and kissed him on the cheek, "I've missed you Multiver." He smiled, "You too Lil, you too." Five minutes later, he was dozing fitfully. Lilia took his limp arm and draped it around her shoulders, curling against his side and closing her eyes with a smile as she listened to the conversations going on around her. Boreas was coiled in her carryon, in sleep mode to avoid interfering with the plane's absurdly delicate computers, and Slaughter, the symbiotic ooze being bonded to her that granted her many of superhuman abilities, had never been one much for conversation. She smiled slightly as she detected a familiar psychic signature drawing close. Her eyes snapped open as Alexis sat down across the aisle from them, "Hello Alexis." "Hey Lilia, I thought you might like to meet my friends Mindy and Jasmine. They're in Obelisk Blue too." Suddenly a voice said from the seats in front of Lilia and Multiver, "Aw that is like SO sweet!" "Does he have a brother?" Lilia turned her gaze and saw a brunette and a red head peering over the backs of the seats in front of her, "Yes. To both. Oliver's attached though. Sorry." The red head reached for Multiver's hat, "I wonder what he looks like." Lilia's eyes widened, "Oh I wouldn't do that! He hates it when people touch his hat!" "Oh come on he's asleep isn't he?" "Jasmine don't!" Alexis protested. Jasmine touched the hat. She barely got a finger to it before Multiver's hand snapped up and caught hers in a movement too fast to see with a bone grinding grip that earned an immediate gasp of pain. As she tried to free her hand from Multiver's iron grip he growled, "Don't. Touch. The hat." Then he let her hand go and she quickly retracted it. As quickly as he had woken up, he returned to slumber. Lilia winced and looked at Jasmine, "I tried to warn you. He's a master martial artist and an extra light sleeper." Jasmine winced as she flexed her fingers, "You don't say." "If he's a master martial artist," Alexis asked, "And an inventor, why's he going to Duel Academy?" Lilia smiled, "For the same reason I am. We were bored." The brunette, Mindy, looked at her in confusion, "You were bored so you decided to go to school?" Lilia shrugged, "They haven't made a test yet we couldn't pass, and it's so much fun to wreck grading curves. I know Multiver loves it, probably almost as much as I do. Isn't that right baby?" She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Yup," came the grumbled answer from under the hat. Lilia smiled at the three girls, "See?" Mindy laid her chin against the headrest of her seat, "So, word around the exams was that you and him both beat two duel proctors at once and scored perfectly on the written exam. Is that true?" "Yes it is," Lilia replied with a hint of smugness. "Wow, what's your secret?" Mindy asked. Lilia thought for a moment, "We had really good teachers." "So like, where did y'all go to school? Cause I know you didn't go to school with us, and I don't think anyone at our school dueled that well, no offense Alexis." "None taken," Alexis replied, "I know I'm not as good as Multiver. He took on Zane earlier." Jasmine and Mindy both looked at Multiver with new respect, "Whoa, that's gutsy. Taking on the best duelist at the Academy on his first day?" "Not only did he duel Zane," Alexis said after looking around to make sure Zane wasn't close by, "he won!" Jasmine and Mindy both looked at her like she had begun to spew blasphemy, and in unison, "What?!" Alexis nodded, "Yeah he's got cutting edge super powerful cards because his brother works at Industrial Illusions. He beat Zane with five cards!" "No way!" Jasmine exclaimed quietly, "That's impossible! Did he draw like Exodia or something?" Alexis shook her head, "No he used one of those new cards, something called Cyber Beast Diabolic. It threw Zane's attacks right back in his face, and then some." Lilia chuckled, "Diabolic, is that what he used? He wasn't even using his best cards!" Mindy, Jasmine, and Alexis all looked at her in surprise, "You're kidding," Jasmine said. Lilia shook her head, "Nope." "So what are his best cards?" Alexis asked. "It depends on the situation, but usually his Nightmare Soldiers," Lilia replied. She turned around and laid a hand on Multiver's cheek, "Multiver sweety, can I see your Nightmare Army deck?" Multiver stirred, grumbled something incomprehensible and fished a deck out of a pocket on the inside of his coat. He handed it to her and immediately fell back asleep. Lilia looked through it and smiled as she pulled out one card and showed it to them, "This might not be his best card, but it's his favorite." "How do you know?" Alexis asked. "He modeled it after me," Lilia replied with a smile. "No!" Jasmine said. "Yes," Lilia replied with a smile. "OHMYGODTHATISTHE SWEETESTTHINGI'VEEVERHEARD!" Mindy squealed. Lilia smiled and looked at him, "Yeah, he does have a way of sweeping a girl off her feet." She kissed him on the cheek gently as she tucked his cards back into his pocket. "So what's your best card?" Jasmine asked, slightly cynical of both of them after Multiver had come within an inch of crushing her hand. Lilia hmmmed for a moment as she fished out and looked through her cards, fishing out three as she went. She held them up for the others to see, "These three: Scarlet Slaughter Symbiote, Endorian DragoMech: Boreas, and Endorian Mounts." Alexis pointed at Endorian DragoMech: Boreas, "Hey isn't that that robot you had with you earlier?" Lilia smiled as she looked at the card and then tucked it back into her deck, "Yeah. He was the basis for the card, as you've probably guessed." "You've got a robot?" Jasmine asked. Lilia nodded, "I call him Boreas. He's sleeping in my carryon right now." "What's it do?" Jasmine asked with a slight frown, "Is it some sort of dueling robot?" Lilia thought for a moment, "Boreas is really a multi-purpose unit. His main function is protecting me, but yeah, I guess I could use him for dueling." "It protects you?" Jasmine asked. Lilia nodded, "Yes Boreas is designed for combat, he's programmed for protection, but he's very dangerous whenever anything threatens me." "Who did you say you were again?" Jasmine asked. Lilia smiled, "I'm Lilia Harolds. My dad's a retired billionaire who makes robots and collects weapons as a hobby. I attended one of the most prestigious and exclusive duel prep schools in the world and graduated valedictorian of my class, tied with Multiver out to some absurd decimal place." Jasmine said "Oh," slightly wide-eyed, and turned around and sat down, nothing left to say. But really, what does one say to that? = Lilia and Multiver parted ways later that day after Chancellor Sheppard's welcome speech and headed to the separate Obelisk Dorms. Multiver paused as he was walking out as he spotted the boy who had dueled Dr. Crowler at the entrance exams perched on a tablet and chatting with two other boys, one in yellow and one in red. Multiver walked over to them, and as they turned to look at them he paused and laid a hand on the side of his head, which he tilted slightly to the side with a crooked grin, "Let's see," he pointed at the boy in yellow, "Bastion Misawa?" Bastion nodded and with a slight British accent, "Yes." Multiver straightened his head and pointed to the two boys in red, "Syrus Truesdale and Jaden Yuki?" The smaller of the two, Syrus, asked, "you know who we are?" "How do we know who we are?" the other one Jaden, asked. Multiver pointed to Bastion, "You scored third highest on the written exams," he turned his finger to Jaden, "You dueled Dr. Crowler to get in, nice use of Flame Wingman by the way," then he turned the finger to Syrus, "And your brother actually pointed YOU out to me." The news obviously terrified Syrus, "He did?! Why?!" "We were watching you duel at the entrance exams. He seemed rather happy that you got in, or as happy as he ever seems. I gather he doesn't smile much." Syrus smiled slightly, "Yup, that's Zane." Multiver nodded and turned to Bastion and extended a hand, "Ra Yellow congratulations. I daresay you'll move up to Obelisk Blue soon enough." Bastion smiled and shook the hand, "Thank you, but you still haven't introduced yourself yet." Multiver smiled and touched his hat, "Of course, forgive me. My name is Multiver Saljump. I'm in your class." "Wait a moment!" Bastion exclaimed, "You're the one who scored perfectly on the written exam!" Multiver raised an eyebrow and the corner of his mouth turned up in a grin, "You got me. Guilty as charged." "Whoa," Jaden and Syrus said in unison. "You scored perfectly on the written exam?" Syrus asked in awe. "What's your secret?" Bastion asked. "Eidetic memory, and I've seen at least a picture of most every card ever made, so I've got them all stored up here whenever I need them," Multiver replied as he tapped the side of his head. Jaden grinned, "Ok, so what's the attack of Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman?" "Its base attack is 2500, although since you have to have used at least four elemental heroes to summon it, its attack will almost always be increased by at least 1200 as soon as its summoned, giving it a typical average attack strength of at least 3700." Multiver replied, completely deadpan as Jaden nearly fell off his statue in surprise. "Now if you will excuse me, we really should be going and checking out our dorms." "Oh okay cool," Jaden said, "We'll come with you!" Multiver stopped and looked at him, "Why?" Jaden stopped and scratched his head, "Aren't we in the same dorm?" Bastion tapped him on the shoulder and pointed off to the right, "The Slifer dorm's over there." "Oh," Jaden said, slightly surprised. "Oh well see ya around Multiver!" "I'm sure we will," Multiver replied with a smile and tip of his hat as he headed off toward the Obelisk Blue dorm at a brisk walk. That evening found Multiver in the Obelisk Blue dorm's grand lobby, a long room with walls clad in warm brown stone and immensely high rafters. He was there for the welcome dinner, and Braniac was working full tilt to keep him up to date and remembering names. Multiver didn't bother trying to keep track of everybody, he knew Braniac was doing it for him. "One of the greatest advantages of having a multiversal class supercomputer in your head," he thought to Brainiac, "is that you always know exactly what to say at these things." And he did. He was very quickly the talk of the Obelisk Blue Dorm as everyone he talked to took a liking to him. He found Zane about twenty minutes in talking to Dr. Crowler and a few other students and said hello. Zane quickly introduced him to the others and mentioned that they had dueled earlier. Dr. Crowler looked at Multiver, "Well you certainly are brave, dueling the best duelist here on your very first day. I hope your grades reflect your bravery." Multiver chuckled, "You don't remember me do you Dr. Crowler?" Crowler frowned, "Hmm? We've met before?" "Yes we did Dr. Crowler. I'm the one you assigned to duel two duel proctors at once because I scored so highly on the written exam that you thought I might have cheated." Crowler reared back and blinked, suddenly recognizing him, "Oh well, you got in didn't you?" Multiver nodded and smiled, "Oh yes and I really must thank you. If you hadn't had me duel two proctors at once, Zane would not have dueled me." Crowler blinked, "You're thanking me for a loss?" Zane had turned to look out at the other students, now he turned and looked at Crowler, "He didn't lose." Crowler's head snapped up, "He managed a draw?" "He beat me," Zane said grimly. Crowler and everyone who had heard him stared at him. "You wanna talk about fighting tooth and nail for it though," Multiver said with a shake of his head before taking a sip of his drink. Then he pointed to Zane as everyone except Zane turned to look at him, "I have never seen anybody who duels like this guy. Dueling dynamite. When he dropped that Cyber-End Dragon I was like," he made a comically exaggerated terrified face. One of the students said, "I don't believe it. You must have just gotten lucky. No way could a first year have beaten Zane." Multiver shrugged, "Well, I guess there's no way to know. Unless you wanna to duel me." Dr. Crowler's face suddenly lit up, "what an excellent idea! Yes, Multiver, was it? Why don't you show us some of your extraordinary dueling prowess!" Multiver sighed and slumped forward slightly, before straightening up with a resigned look on his face. He downed the rest of his drink set it on the tray of a passing waiter, "Let's do this. Dr. Crowler, could you clear some space for us? I think everyone will want to watch this." Dr. Crowler smiled, "Of course," He stepped forward, spread his arms grandly and announced, "Gentlemen! We are in for a treat, one of our new students has agreed to duel for us! So clear away, let's give our duelists some room! Someone get us some duel disks!" Room was hurriedly made as Multiver walked to the far end of the room and accepted a duel disk from a waiter before turning to face his opponent. Two turns later, the opponent fell beneath the onslaught of Multiver's monsters. "Well, that wasn't much of a show!" Multiver exclaimed, "Somebody else! Anybody! I promised you people a show, I intend to give you one! So come on gimme another one!" Another opponent leapt forward, and was once again felled in less than three turns. Multiver sighed and slumped forward in exasperation before straightening up, "Ok, new plan, two at a time! Let's go! Come on people don't be shy, there's only one of me!" PLAY BY PLAY CARD GAME A moment later, two volunteers stepped forward, duel disks at the ready. Multiver grinned, "Alright, let's give 'em a show!" He quickly drew five cards and called, "I'll go first if you don't mind!" He drew again and surveyed his hand, Dark Master's Call to Arms, Nightmare Soldier Burning Mask, Dark Dimensional Rift, Phantom Fusion, Shadow on the Wall and the one he had just drawn, a trap called Showtime. "I'll set one monster facedown and call it a turn!" He called as he placed Shadow on the Wall in face-down defense mode. "My turn!" said the duelist on the right as he whipped a card from his deck. He looked at it and then brandished it fiercely, "I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight!" He played the card and Gearfried rose into existence, "Gearfried!" He yelled, "destroy that face-down card!" Gearfried flew forward and slashed apart the face-down card, which turned into a shadow with a smile. Multiver grinned, "Ooh, that was one of my favorites! Shadow on the Wall , and you just activated its effect! When its flipped, I get to summon a dark monster from my deck with 2000 or less attack, and I know just who to call up." He quickly fished a card from his deck and played it. As the beautiful girl with white hair and red eyes in the sorceress outfit rose to the field, "Gents say hello to Nightmare Sorceress of the Nightmare Soldiers!" The duelist who had attacked flinched at the ATK meter reading 2000, "I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!" The duelist on the left frowned at his hand, he didn't have anything he could summon this turn that would be able to beat Nightmare Sorceress, he thought, but he DID have a card he could summon next turn if his monster could just whether Multiver's next turn. "Alright," he said, "I'm laying one card face down and callin' it a turn!" Multiver grinned as he drew a card, "My turn." He grinned at the cards in his hand before looking at his opponents, "First off, I activate the effect of my Nightmare Sorceress, discarding one card from my hand to summon Nightmare Soldier: Phantom General!" The red cloaked phantom was quickly fished from Multiver's deck and hit the field. "Next," Multiver continued, "I activate the spell Dark Masters' Call to Arms to pull the spell card Restless Spirits from my deck to my hand! And then I'm going to activate it to summon 3 Phantom Tokens!" He quickly did so and three white ghosts flew onto the field. "Next, I activate my Phantom Fusion, fusing my four phantoms into one!" The four phantom monsters disappeared into whirlwinds of purple energy that swirled into one before flying apart to reveal an immense being with a long serpentine body and huge arms made of purple flames extending from beneath the Phantom General's cloak and an attack meter reading 2800. Everyone stepped back in surprise as Multiver continued, "Now I activate Dark Dimensional Rift and pull Ascent of the Dark Masters from my deck to my hand!" A glowing purple rent tore open in the space above Multiver's head and spat a card into his hand which he quickly activated, causing dark clouds to whirl overhead. "Now give it up for the one, the only! Master of Darkness The FIEND RINGMASTER!" The menacing multicolor fiend descended from the clouds slowly, a vicious grin playing about his lips as he landed on Multiver's side of the field. Everyone stared in horror at the immensely powerful monsters. Multiver grinned as purple flames began to crackle around Nightmare Sorceress, "And now because their leader is here, my Nightmare Soldiers gain extra powers! And I'll activate one of them now! Nightmare Sorceress! Discard all the cards in their hands to the graveyard!" Nightmare Sorceress grinned wickedly as the purple flames coalesced into a fireball at the tip of her wand, which she flicked and sent flying to land squarely between the two opposing duelists who were both immediately scorched by violet flames. They both discarded their entire hands to the graveyard, but the one on the left grinned, "You just activated my monster's effect!" Multiver looked at him between Phantom General and The Fiend Ringmaster, "What?" "By sending Sillva, Warlord of Dark World to the grave from my hand, I get to summon him! And since it was your card that made me discard, you have to send two cards from your hand to the bottom of your deck!" Multiver shrugged, "Ok." He tucked the one card left in his hand back into the bottom of his deck, "Now then, I hope Sillva's not too comfortable in the world of living, because Phantom General is attacking him!" "Not so fast!" yelled the duelist on the right, "you just activated my trap! Go Mirror Force!" "Phantom General's effect negates your trap and destroys it." Multiver replied bluntly. Sure enough, that terrible bronze scythe came whirling out of Phantom Generals back and sliced Mirror Force neatly in half as his attack slammed unhindered into Sillva. The duelist on the left cringed and covered himself as 500 of his life points left him. He glared at Multiver. Multiver smiled, "Oh by the way, since I used Phantom Fusion with three Phantom Tokens on the field, Phantom General can attack three more times this turn. And now he is." There were exclamations of shock as the immense specter's fist and tail slammed into the remaining two monsters opposing Multiver. The duelist on the right cringed in horror as a gigantic version of Phantom General's scythe appeared in its hand and swung down at him, shearing off 2800 of his life points. "Now Nightmare Sorceress! Fiend Ringmaster! End this!" The two remaining monsters sprang to action and as instructed, ended the duel. The duel disks powered down and Multiver hmmed as he shuffled his cards, "Ok, two more. Anybody! Come on people, surely someone can take me on! You can even bring a buddy!" It took a moment, but two more duelists cautiously edged out into the cleared area. Multiver grinned as he slipped his deck back into his duel disk, "That's more like it! Let's give 'em a big round of applause folks." There was a polite smattering of applause as the two duelists prepared their duel disks. Multiver grinned, "I'll go first." He pulled card from his deck and surveyed his hand, "I activate Ascent of the Dark Masters! And you know what that means!" Clouds whirled into being and the Fiend Ringmaster descended to the field once again, much to the horror of Multiver's opponents. "He can't attack this turn unfortunately," Multiver shrugged, "So I'm just going to set this face-down and call it a turn. Your move." His two opponents exchanged a glance and nodded. The one on the left drew, "My turn!" He looked at the card in his hand, "I'll activate Scapegoat, summoning four Sheep Tokens. And then I'll set a monster face-down. That's all for now." He looked at his partner, "Your go." The other duelist nodded and drew surveying his hand carefully, "I'll set one card face-down and call it a turn." Multiver grinned as he drew, "Playing defense? Not a wise move against the Fiend Ringmaster. Now then, I'll set one card and then Fiend Ringmaster attacks your face-down monster!" He indicated the duelist that had gone first. The Fiend Ringmaster sprung forward, pulling swords from the sheaths on its back and sliced apart the face-down card. The duelist grinned, "That was my Flying Kamikari #1! By destroying him, you let me summon another wind monster from my deck! And I choose another Flying Kamikari #1!" "Activate Trap card!" Multiver called with vicious glee, "Go Abject Terror! Now you see every time Fiend Ringmaster destroys a monster he gets a Fear Counter. Abject Terror reduces the attack of every card on my opponents field by 200 for every Fear Counter on the field." "So what?" The duelist exclaimed, "He's already attacked this turn!" "He can attack every card on the field, regardless of when they got there." All present were horrified as Multiver continued, "Now, Fiend Ringmaster, destroy those Sheep Tokens!" The Fiend Ringmaster sprang forward and danced across the front of the line of Sheep Tokens, slashing with merciless abandon and murderous precision, the flames around him growing with every strike. "Now take out that Flying Kamikari #1!" The Fiend Ringmaster spun and stabbed the large insect, his sword extending to gouge away 3100 life points from Multiver's opponent because the Flying Kamikari had been in attack mode. "And now Kamikari's effect activates," Multiver grinned, "And Fiend Ringmaster takes down that monster as well, wiping out the last of your life points." The enemy monster barely touched the field before the Fiend Ringmaster slashed through it and took out Multiver's opponent. Multiver turned to his other opponent, "your turn. Fiend Ringmaster, attack!" Fiend Ringmaster leapt and plunged his sword through the facedown card, which turned into a wickedly grinning tomato before bursting apart. "Oh no," Multiver said, "Was that a Mystic Tomato? With the same effect as Flying Kamikari #1? Well I think we all know what comes next, and because it's a monster with 1500 or less attack, Abject Terror will reduce its attack to zero." He paused for a moment, "Oh dear, you have to summon it in attack mode don't you?" A monster appeared and was immediately slashed apart, dealing all 3500 of Fiend Ringmaster's attack points directly to the duelists life points. As the Fiend Ringmaster leapt back to Multiver's side of the field he grinned, "NOW I'm out of attacks. Your turn." His opponent was having trouble staying on his feet as he drew. A nervous grin broke out across his face as he saw that he had drawn Cyber Jar, "I'll set one c-card face-down," Multiver interrupted, "And I'll send it to the bottom of your deck with my trap card Clown Trick!" Multiver's opponent's knees trembled as his only chance vanished back to the bottom of his deck, "I end my turn." ''' Multiver nodded, "And Fiend Ringmaster ends this duel." Fiend Ringmaster sprang forward and attacked directly, ending the duel. Multiver suddenly began clapping as his second opponent sank to his knees while the first one sprawled on his back, "Bravo gentlemen, bravo. That was excellent dueling." He paused suddenly and looked around, "Why aren't you people clapping?" There was a sudden thunder of applause as the two defeated duelists picked themselves up. Multiver walked over and clapped them on the shoulders, "Good job boys. You both performed quite admirably." Then he turned to everyone else, "Where are my previous opponents? Three cheers for them too! Come on y'all, give it up for 'em!" The four defeated duelists who had scattered throughout the crowd suddenly found themselves hoisted on the shoulders of their classmates as the Obelisk Blues cheered, unaware of Multiver's emotion emitter whipping them into a frenzy of excitement. Suddenly a duelist stepped forward, "I'll duel you!" Another stepped forward, "No I will!" and then another, "No me! Me!" Multiver laughed, "Finally some enthusiastic opponents! I'll take you all on at once!" ''' They all looked at each other and then back at him, then they brought their duel disks around to ready position, "Let's duel!" Multiver drew, "My draw!" He quickly examined the cards in his hand and selected one, "I activate Restless Spirits and summon four Phantom Tokens!" Four ghostly shapes spiraled out of the card and swooped into Multiver's monster card zones. "Next," Multiver continued, "I'll set one card and activate Menacing Approach! I remove one card from my deck, and after a turn I get to summon it without a tribute! I'm still tributing some monsters this turn though to summon Nightmare Soldier: Skull Rusher!" Two of the ghosts disappeared and were replaced by a large crimson skeleton with wings, a black mask and a huge staff tipped with a hook on one end and an orb on the other. The first opponent grinned as Multiver ended his turn, "I'll set one card face-down," "Clown Trick!" Multiver yelled as his opponent's card touched the field. The first opponent growled and tucked the card back to the bottom of his deck before looking at his hand, "I'll set this then and end my turn." The second opponent whipped a card from his deck, "My turn!" He looked at the cards in his hand, "I'll set one card and one monster. That's all for now. Your turn Vic." The third opponent, Vic, nodded and drew, "I'll set one card face-down and call it a turn." Multiver shook his head as he drew, "What is it with you people and face-downs? Did you forget my Menacing Approach spell? I sure hope not because now it's activating! Come on out Fiend Ringmaster!" The spell rose from the ground glowing red, then it shattered as Multiver's terrible fiend exploded through it onto the field. The three duelists opposing him flinched slightly as Multiver continued, "And now I'll activate a nasty little spell called Trump Sword!" The card rose onto the field, a picture of the Fiend Ringmaster on it as Multiver explained, "I can only activate this when the Fiend Ringmaster is face-up on the field. I get to roll a dice, if it's one or two, all your monsters go to defense mode. If it's three or higher, they're all destroyed!" A multicolored dice appeared between them and began to spin on a corner so fast it was just a blur. "Stop!" Multiver yelled, a hand extended. The dice stopped and toppled onto one side. Then it split apart and a glowing red 6 appeared in the center, "Ooh bad luck for you gents! Go Trump Sword!" Suddenly three swords appeared in each of the Ringmaster's hands and he threw them like daggers. They multiplied as they left his hands and became a storm of blades that slammed into the face-down monsters opposite Multiver and split them into pieces with a small explosion that made Multiver's three opponents cringe and cover themselves. Multiver grinned and indicated the two with cards face down, "Now Phantom Tokens, Skull Rusher, Fiend Ringmaster, take 'em down!" The four monsters sprung into action and eliminated opponents #1 and 2. "I think that's rather enough for this turn don't you?" Multiver turned to the third duelist, Vic, "Your turn." Vic took a deep breath as he examined the field and drew, then he saw what he had drawn and began to laugh, "I activate Card Destruction! Now we both discard our entire hands and draw five new cards!" There was a gasp from the audience as Multiver and Vic discarded their hands and drew five new cards. Then Vic started to laugh, "You've played a good game Multiver, but now it's time to meet your match!" This oughta be good, Multiver thought. "I remove six rock type monsters in my graveyard from play to summon the one, the only, the all-powerful MEGAROCK DRAGON!" There was an explosion behind him as he dramatically pointed skyward. Multiver raised an eyebrow, totally unfazed as the immense monster erupted onto the field with a roar that would have made a Tyrannosaurus run for cover. It slammed two huge earthen forepaws onto the ground, its spiky head near the ceiling, its attack meter reading 4200. "Now Megarock Dragon," Vic yelled, "Attack his-what the...?!" Nightmare Soldier Skull Rusher suddenly leapt from the field, whirling its staff over head and landed right on Megarock Dragon's spiky head, slamming its staff into the immense skull with enough force the huge behemoth of a monster's form actually shook for an instant. Skull rusher somersaulted back to Multiver's field as Multiver howled with laughter, "Did I forget to tell you Skull Rusher's effect?! You can't attack with any level seven or higher monster summoned while he's on the field!" Vic growled and looked at his hand, "Alright, I'll set one monster face-down and one other card face-down, and end my turn. It doesn't matter, you still don't have anything that can beat my dragon!" And even if you do, Vic thought with a glance at the trap card he had just laid, my Nutrient Z will increase my life points by 4000 when you attack. Multiver's laughter intensified until he was doubled over clutching his side. He pulled a card from his hand and showed it to Vic, "Don't I though?!" Vic was horrified to see a second Trump Sword in Multiver's hand. "I drew it when you activated Card Destruction!" He cackled, "And now there is going to be some SERIOUS destruction going on! Go Trump Sword!" He rolled a three and in seconds, Megarock Dragon was rubble, Vic's face-down was annihilated, and his life points were wide open for the Phantom Tokens and Skull Rusher to strike and end the duel. As Skull Rusher moved in to deal the final blow, Vic hurriedly activated Nutrient Z. Multiver frowned as he saw Vic still standing, then he saw Nutrient Z on the field, "Oh that's what it is. Alrighty then. Fiend Ringmaster still has his attack." Vic's expression went from relief to horror instantly as the Fiend Ringmaster leapt forward, swords drawn. Next Time [http://cacklingshadowschatshack.wikia.com/wiki/Multiver%27s_Travels_Ch5_Pt2 Multiver vs Crowler!]